disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna At Your Service!
'Luna At Your Service! '''is the 20th episode of Season 32. Summary Amaya, Sofia, Izzy, and Luna work as maids while Kwazii, Greg, Connor, Captain Jake, and Cubby work as butlers at a new Japanese cafe called Smiles Cafe, but Luna is having trouble on her new job as a maid, especially when she is having a hard time with two new customers who are Romeo and Nick (Night Ninja’s daytime self), which makes her feel embarrassed that she almost quits. Plot The episode begins at daytime in town where the Disney Junior Club friends were walking to a cafe called Smiles Cafe that just opened a few days ago, and have decided to volunteer there since their business needs some help. Once they arrived at Smiles Cafe, everyone was excited but Luna seemed anxious about working as a maid/waitress in their new job as Greg asks her if she was okay. With a half-smile, Luna says that she's fine but then with a soft sigh, she admits that she's not sure about working here and starts to worry. Smiling assuringly, Greg says to her that working in Smiles Cafe will be a piece of cake, plus she and the girls will be wearing some cute maid outfits once they head inside. That made Luna feel better and hearing Greg mention the maid outfits made Connor's cheeks flush and daydream about Amaya in a cute and sexy maid outfit, serving him ripe peach-flavored ice cream, then telling him in a sweet and flirty tone to not look at her like that while she's trying to feed him then to open wide and say ah for her, just as Amaya's question and Kwazii waving a paw over his face snapped him out of his daydream. Connor let out an embarrassed laugh as he and his friends entered the cafe to get started. Later, once inside, the gang were seen in their new uniforms; the guys looked super cool in their butler uniforms while the girls looked super cute in their maid uniforms. Greg compliments Luna in her maid uniform as she blushes and thanks him for that compliment and says that he looks good in his butler uniform too, making him blush also. Soon, as the gang were dressed, they got to work on taking orders, serving dishes to the customers that have ordered, and Amaya even charmed the customers with her flirty charms to help them wait patiently, which made Connor slightly jealous, but he knew that she was just doing her job. After the last customer left happy, it was closing time and the maids and butlers thanked the Disney Junior Club for their help before it was closing time. Greg could see that Luna had a great time and he was happy for her. They couldn't wait until their next work in Smiles Cafe, and hopefully the same thing will happen tomorrow. The next morning, the Disney Junior Club had another fresh start working in Smiles Cafe, and they were making lots of progress as Greg could see that Luna was having another great time serving the customers their orders. Just then, the tinkling sound of the bell above the door opens and entering the cafe were Romeo in his daytime self and Nick (Night Ninja’s daytime self). Luna turned to see them take their seats and were annoyed to see them enter without anyone welcoming them in, but she did her best to hide her annoyance as she walks up to their table and ask them what they would like to order while half smiling and her eyebrow was twitching. While she was trying to look cheerful, Luna could see that Nick was smirking at her and compliments on her waitress uniform, as she replied thanks with her voice dripping with a little bit of sarcasm, for that she didn't know if he meant that as a compliment just when she felt a tug on the back of her uniform just to notice that Romeo was grabbing onto her ribbon around her waist and calling it cute. Blushing furious, Luna swipes her ribbon away, then takes out a pencil and notepad to take Romeo and Nick's orders. The boys smirked after they said their orders as Luna wrote them down before running back to give the paper to Cook Kwazii. When Luna got back with the order, she placed it onto Romeo and Nick’s table before saying to the to enjoy, but the boys seemed to have another plan. While Luna wasn't looking, Nick "accidentally" knocks the banana split off the table and the ice cream spills all over the floor, then Luna slips on the banana and ice cream and hits her back of her head really hard! Greg notices and helps her up just as Kwazii arrives to see the mess and clean up the banana split with his magical cleaning brush before making a new banana split with his sweets galore magic when Romeo says that Nick knocked their order by accident, but Luna could tell that Nick did that on purpose just to humiliate her. Same with Kwazii when he read their auras with his magical aura reading. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magic Cleaning Brush * Sweets Galore * Cooking & Baking Magic * Magical aura reading Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 32 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Anime-inspired episodes Category:Hugtto! Precure Category:Precure Category:Inspirations Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Flirting Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Rosario Vampire OST music Category:Episodes with images Category:Luna Girl images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Season 32 images Category:Season 32 episodes based on cartoons